


1. Marry Me

by WingsOfWax



Series: One or the Other [11]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Valentine's Day Fluff, marry me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfWax/pseuds/WingsOfWax
Summary: ....Aaron sighs as he stands and takes his empty container of take-out to the trashcan. He drops his fork into the sink and looks over at where Matt is still sitting on the couch. He drinks half a bottle of water quickly, then spies one of the boxes of chocolates from the last week on the counter and sighs again. He really thought he'd gotten rid of them all by now.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for @webedragons on tumblr.

Aaron sighs as he stands and takes his empty container of take-out to the trashcan. He drops his fork into the sink and looks over at where Matt is still sitting on the couch. He drinks half a bottle of water quickly, then spies one of the boxes of chocolates from the last week on the counter and sighs again. He really thought he'd gotten rid of them all by now. 

February 1st started out like a normal day, until Aaron found a stupid, ridiculous Valentine's Day card in the bathroom propped on his side of the sink. He'd flicked it at Matt as he left for his shift at the hospital. The next day brought with it the smallest box of chocolates Aaron had ever seen. He'd eaten all four pieces before throwing the empty box at Matt without so much as a thank you. The third day came with another card, that one more mushy-gushy than the first and paired with a tiny stuffed fox. Aaron ripped the card up and left it on Matt’s side of the bed for him to find when he got back from practice. The fox he gave to Katelyn to give to her barely two-month-old daughter. 

The presents continued in a similar fashion for the next ten days. Aaron woke up to cards or boxes of chocolates or stuffed animals of varying sizes and shapes and quality each passing day. He'd told Matt to  _ knock it off already _ by the sixth day, but of course, Matt didn't. When Aaron asked why, Matt just grinned and said he liked Valentine's day a lot and that he wanted to do something special for Aaron this year. 

Yesterday, there'd been a stuffed teddy bear literally bigger than Aaron and a box of German chocolates that looked ridiculously expensive, along with a card and the new Call of Duty game. They'd been playing that all day today, since Aaron had the day off and Matt didn't have practice. But there's been nothing today, no gifts and no mention of Valentine's Day at all. Aaron is suspicious, and rightly so. 

He eyes the box of chocolates, the cheaper one from day 9 that he swore he'd shoved in the pantry earlier, and heads over to it. Matt pauses the movie and comes into the kitchen as well, smiling a little and licking his fork clean before dropping it into the sink by Aaron’s. He stands on the other side of the counter, across from Aaron on the kitchen side.

“Thinking about dessert?” Matt asks. “We can run and get some ice cream or something if you want.” He shrugs. 

Aaron considers this, then shakes his head. “No. Too many people out tonight.” He pokes at the box of chocolates. “I thought I put this away.”

Matt shrugs. “I thought we could finish it off. It's the last one, right?” Aaron nods. “Okay, then, this can be dessert.” He pushes the box over to Aaron. “Go ahead. It's yours after all.” He grins and Aaron rolls his eyes. 

He lifts the lid of the box and sets it down. Two things catch his eye at the same time. The first is black writing on the lid. He narrows his eyes at it.  _ Marry me _ is written in Matt’s blocky, if neat, lettering. His eyes fall to the second thing that caught his attention and suddenly he can't breathe because  _ this isn't some stupid joke _ .

The center slots of the box have been cut out. Rather than the flimsy plastic and cheap chocolate, there is a small black box with no lid. Nestled in the fabric of the box is a wide, white gold band. Aaron just stares at it for a long time. He sucks in a breath when his body reminds him that he needs air again and his eyes shoot to Matt’s.

“What do you say?” Matt asks. He reaches over the counter easily with his long arms and takes Aaron’s left hand where it’s fallen on the counter. Then he plucks the ring out of the box and he looks at Aaron. “Marry me, Aaron.” 

It isn't even a question. Aaron just gapes at him for a moment. Does he have legs anymore? If he does, he can't feel them. He isn't even sure how he's still standing. Matt’s thumb brushes over his knuckles. Aaron is still too stunned to do anything. Matt lifts his hand and bends low over the counter to kiss his knuckles gently. 

“You don't have to say yes,” Matt says, his tone soft. He isn't betraying any disappointment if he feels any. “I just want you to know how much I love you. When Sophie was born on Christmas day, it made me realize that we can replace all of our bad memories with really good ones. I want to do that with you, Aaron.” 

Aaron lifts his other hand as he tugs his left out of Matt’s grasp. He notices the way Matt’s face falls, ever so slightly, and has to give him credit for keeping his disappointment in check in front of Aaron. But Aaron takes the ring out of Matt’s hand and he puts it on his own finger. Like everything else, he has to give this to himself. Matt’s answering smile is so wide, Aaron is amazed that it doesn't split his face in half. It is so bright that it could rival the sun. 

Matt comes around the counter and he gathers Aaron in his arms in a fierce hug, then picks him up easily and sets him on the counter before stepping between Aaron’s legs and kissing him breathless. Aaron puts both hands on Matt’s face to push him back for a moment. 

“You're so stupid,” he says, but he's smiling as he says it. “Yes, moron.”

Matt laughs, and Aaron tries to memorize the sound and feeling of it shaking through him. Matt presses their foreheads together. His breath smells like Thai food, but so does Aaron’s, and he doesn't care. “I love you so fucking much,” Matt whispers. 

“I love you too,” Aaron whispers back. It is still hard to say sometimes, but he is getting better at it. He lowers his left hand and finds where Matt’s hand is latched at his hip. He links their fingers together. “You need one too.”

“I'll get one tomorrow,” Matt says with a laugh. “I didn't want to, just in case, ya know? I have been a wreck for  _ months _ about this. You have no idea.”

Aaron scoffs. “It's been four years, Matt. Fuck.” He closes his eyes and shifts his head so that his face is pressed into Matt’s neck. “Like I said, you're a moron.”

“I wasn't going to assume anything,” Matt says gently. He kisses Aaron’s hair. “Let me see your hand. I want to show you something.” Aaron lifts his head and Matt untangles their fingers. He slips the ring - which fits perfectly, and Aaron wants to how the fuck he managed  _ that _ \- off of Aaron’s finger and holds the band up. On the inside of it is an engraved infinity symbol. 

Aaron huffs and flicks his fingers over the cheap little spinner ring on his right thumb. It is an exact match to the first one Matt bought for him, years ago now, but this is the fourth one he's had. He has broken two and lost one. This one is almost on its last leg. It is dented in a few places and the little black infinity symbols are scratched and faded. But the symbol engraved on the inside of the white gold band will not fade away. 

“When did you become such a sentimentalist?” Aaron asks.

Matt smiles as he slips the ring back onto Aaron’s finger and then kisses it. “I've always been sentimental. It's not my fault you didn't notice.”

“I was being sarcastic,” Aaron informs him. He reaches up and wraps both arms around Matt’s neck. “Now shut up and kiss me.” Matt grins brightly and does just that.


End file.
